


Halloween at Brightmoon

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Glimmer discovers that Adora never had a proper Halloween.  This injustice cannot be allowed to stand.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Jewelstar (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Halloween at Brightmoon

“Never?!” Glimmer’s face was a picture of shock. “You’ve never celebrated Halloween?”

Adora shrugged. “The Horde didn’t do ‘holidays,’ remember, Glim?”

“As if there weren’t enough reasons to stop them! You really never put on a spooky costume and went around asking for candy as a kid?”

“I mean, not unless you count Horde armour? But you’re not supposed to _ask_ for stuff. More just…take it.”

“Well, we _absolutely_ have to remedy that.” A thought occurred to Glimmer, and she added, “Are masks going to be okay for you? I know Shadow Weaver…”

Adora considered this for a second before saying, “I haven’t had a problem with any of Entrapta’s. As long as nobody comes _as_ Shadow Weaver, it should be fine.”

“Awesome. Well, I’m gonna give you _the best Halloween ever_.”

Adora raised a hand. She knew her girlfriend. “Could we have no actual monsters, please?”

“Spoilsport,” said Glimmer, smiling.

* * *

The party was starting to get into full swing. Perfuma was wearing what struck Adora as a very skimpy outfit indeed, with a large golden headdress and some snake-themed jewellery; Scorpia, hastily mummified with some handy bandages, stood by her side, while Frosta, the world’s tiniest skeleton, was competing with Entrapta – who had painted a wolf’s face on the front of her welding mask as a concession to the occasion – to see who could eat the most small candies. Mermista had put a white streak in her hair and styled it into more of a cloud than her usual ‘do, while Sea Hawk was _massively_ overplaying his own costume by stomping around in giant boots with his arms out, the bolts stuck to his neck glinting in the red-tinted light.

Bow looked up from talking with his husband and gestured Adora and Glimmer over. He was wearing a tux and a long red cape, and he sounded a little weird from the fake fangs; Jewelstar, meanwhile, was wearing something in a bright magenta, with trailing, sucker-covered tendrils. To one side, Tallstar and Starla were talking with Swift Wind; the two aliens were also wearing costumes Adora couldn’t hope to identify, presumably something from their homeworld, while Swift Wind had somehow managed to get himself painted black and had stuck cardboard bat wings over his regular wings.

“Hey, Bow,” said Glimmer, smiling. “How’s married life treating you?”

“Oh, it’s amazing.” Bow smiled, showing off the fake fangs, and drained some of his drink through a straw. “I like how every couple went for a theme.”

“Oh, so Jewelstar is dressed as…some kind of star vampire?” Glimmer eyed the tentacular outfit. “Well, it’s certainly too creepy to be an octopus.”

“We call them ‘lifedrinkers,’” said Jewelstar. “It is said they are invisible unless they have recently fed on blood.”

“The only problem with being newlyweds is my dads,” said Bow, but he was smiling when he said it. “They keep popping up to ask about the history of Jewelstar’s planet or demanding to know when we’re planning to have kids. I keep telling them, we’re going to give it a couple of years, get used to being ‘two’ before we go for ‘three’. You know?”

“That’s fair,” said Adora, and adjusted the position of her pointy tail. It wasn’t very firmly connected to her jacket. At least the horns were staying on, for a solidly devilish look.

Glimmer, meanwhile, seemed a little grumpy about her own costume. It had looked great when they were putting their costumes together – the white dress and the halo, and Glimmer was at long last able to use her real wings to complete the look – but she’d forgotten to consider how it worked with the red lighting, so she looked like the kind of angel who’d just taken part in an axe fight.

Bow nodded to the two of them. “So how about you two? Got a royal wedding planned?”

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other. Then Adora said, “We’ve talked about it…we’re just not sure when. We’ve both got so much to do, with the rebuilding, Glimmer’s duties…”

Bow finished his drink and said, “You know what I’d recommend?”

“What?”

“Go for the anniversary of when you first met – _we_ first met, really. When you found the Sword in the woods. Put each transition into a new life on the same day.” Beside him, Jewelstar smiled, presumably at some in-joke Adora didn’t have a chance in hell of getting.

Adora thought about this. “I do like the idea of marking the anniversary, but…honestly, Bow, I don’t think marrying Glimmer _would_ be a transition into a new life.” She pulled her girlfriend close. “I already live with her and adore her. It’d just be the same thing but with a fancier outfit.”

Glimmer elbowed her in the ribs and said, “Oh, stop.” It was hard to make out in the red lights, but Adora knew her well enough to see that she was blushing.

“Well, you two know your business best.” Bow put down the empty glass and picked up a snack. “Hmm. Eating this with the fangs in could be problematic. Do you guys mind if I-”

“No, no, go ahead,” said Glimmer, and Bow nodded and extracted the problematic faux dentistry.

“Anyway, great catching up with you guys! We should really schedule a double date sometime.”

“I’d like that,” said Adora, and Glimmer nodded.

Then there was a loud noise from over by the eating contest, and Frosta’s voice rang out: “Building a machine to eat stuff for you is cheating!”

“Is it? It was never specifically prohibited-”

“Because I didn’t think it’d need to be!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “We should probably go sort that out. Good catching up with you, Bow.”

“You, too.” Bow saluted her with the toothpick from his snack. “Go forth and bring order to Etheria, O Queen and Eventual Queen Consort of Brightmoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thrown together in like three hours lmao


End file.
